


LIMIT Break

by Maydayy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Mental Breakdown, Nagito not included, Romance, only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maydayy/pseuds/Maydayy
Summary: (2-4 Ending)  Waking up at night after a really bad motive and trial, that being the funhouse, Hajime went on his way to clear his mind. He spots a fellow classmate sitting all by herself on the beach. He decides to spend some time with her and thank her for her help back in the funhouse, but he ends up dealing with a gamer who had reached their limit.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 12





	LIMIT Break

*sigh* ...Not again."

Grumbling after not getting a deserved night's sleep, Hajime Hinata, the newly-labeled reserve course student, looked up annoyed from his bed. He'd been having trouble sleeping after every trial with nightmares, terrible thoughts, and the like. All the pressure from the past trial, the Lucky Student's remarks, the bad decisions he could've made to lead them all towards their doom. This night was especially awful.

Because this time, it was the case of Nekomaru Nidai, the unfortunate victim, and Gundham Tanaka, the (unfortunate) killer. The horror of spending days without food and nearly starving to death, losing a friend who just came back (as a robot no less), finding out that the talent you've been missing this whole time wasn't there from the very beginninng in the middle of the investigation, go into the trial, lose your head figuring out the Funhouse, then losing another friend and finding out he did what he did after heart-to-heart agreement of sacrifice for the sake of everyone else's lives. All the while having to tolerate the Ultimate Lucky Student's new passive-aggressive attitude. It was just the worst.

Getting up from his bed wearing his old school's uniform (because there weren't any other outfits provided for some reason) he looked around. The inside of the cottage was small and neat, and provided the essentials for living a tropical life. Besides the secret Monokuma shelf with four rows of tiny black and white bear clones of the "headmaster" Monokuma, there was absolutly nothing else that catches the eye.

Usually, he would walk along the beach to recount the day and clear his mind, but this time he went to the cafeteria in the nearby hotel. Well, he didn't spend that long in there, just eating some late-night food and savoring it, as much as he could, after that...experience-that-shall-not-be-remembered. After eating his food, he went back to his usual routine, heading straight to the beach. The beach was on the side of the island, under the starry night sky. There were two palm trees, though one of them was a fake for getting items. There was also a yellow camera on a tripod tampered with to look another way. Going to the beach, he was surprised to find that someone else was there in his place.

"Huh?" He saw someone else sitting down on the sand, seemingly pondering to themselves. He walked closer. "Chiaki?"

Sitting on her own, he found Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. He found her in her usual dark-teal outfit and wearing her not-Galaga hairpin, for some reason. Her legs were slightly stretched out, pressing buttons on her pink Nantendo GameGirl handheld completely unaware of her surroundings. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?." Hajime sat down next Chiaki. She glanced at her side, then back to her game. "It's surprising, with how often you're drowsy."

"It was a weird dream," She said softly.

"A weird dream?"

"I was playing a Monokuma puzzle game, where blocks were falling and I couldn't clear them fast enough, so they just kept falling and falling..."

"That sounds...bad?" Hajime said confused, though it sorta made sense for the Ultimate Gamer to have a dream like that. She just nodded.

"I couldn't sleep because of what happened back in the Funhouse. It was very...traumatizing." The gamer didn't respond, so they stayed in silence. Hajime shuffled awkwardly thinking of things to say.

"Oh and, uh, I didn't thank you for saving me from entering the Final Dead Room back then. I wouldn't have lived another day if you weren't following me, so, thank you. And sorry for making you worry about me. I was a mess" Hajime said scratching his head with an embarrassed smile. At the time, he was too preoccupied and tired, but remembering how she firmly held his hand and walked him away from that dangerous room, made him blush slightly.

But Chiaki didn't look at him. She frowned at her game, "...At the cost of how many?" Hajime looked at her confused. "I saved you, but how many of our friends did I let down? I wanted to protect you and be your friend, but I couldn't even do something as simple as that. My friends still ended up killing and doubting each other, so what kind of friend am I?"

"Chiaki, who said you aren't? it's not your fault they did what they did. You don't have to blame yourself. You're an amazing friend to us all, and you did nothing wrong." Hajime contested.

The gamer still wasn't satisfied. She sighed, turning off her game and setting it aside. She pulled up her kitty hood on her head. "I am a bad friend. And useless, too. Friends are supposed to take care of each other. I've been trying so hard to make sure that everybody gets along to prevent any killings, but it never works.

I stood outside the lodge to keep watch so Monokuma doesn't interfere. Byakuya was murdered on accident, and Teruteru got executed. I told everyone not to play the arcade machine, yet Fuyuhiko did, and caused Mahiru to be killed, Peko, executed, and we almost lost him too. I stayed at the motel to keep in touch with you guys in the hospital, and not only was Ibuki killed and hanged. Hiyoko was killed too 'cause of a bad coincidence, and Mikan, sick with the despair disease, was executed as well.

Earlier, Akane tried to fight Monokuma and Nekomaru paid with his body, only to get sacrificed along with Gundham for our safety. The only I actually managed to save was you, but that still doesn't excuse my earlier failures. My talent is supposed to bring people closer, and yet..." She pulled knees closer. "Really. Wh-What... kind of...?" For the first time, tears were flowing down her cheeks, having a lot of bad feelings in her heart. _Tears?_ She thought. These feelings that were so powerful, and so painful, it was hard to process all at once. She couldn't help but cry softly.

Hajime looked at her apologetically. She was _crying_. She wasn't acting like she usually does. Usually unsure and ending her sentences with 'I think' or 'maybe', no game talk, nothing. She's really having it rough, and the pressure of her actions was starting to get to her. _I have to say something..._ He thought. "You aren't a bad friend, Chiaki. Nobody sees you as such. You helped us a lot during class trials, and you spent time with us as friends. Everyone loves you!" He said with vigor.

"That's not true! I didn't do anything worth talking about. _You_ were the one who found the blackened! _You_ are nice one who spent time with everyone! _You're_ the one everybody cares about, not me!" She snapped, crying even harsher.

"Chiaki, please-"

"Why are our friends killing each other, then?! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" She yelled, taking the boy by surprise. Her tears intensifying, and her crying was harsher. She was slowly losing herself more and more. "I should've spent more time to bring everyone together. Instead, I just played games on my own. I... I can't do anything right..." This emotion was too powerful for her, as she cried louder, and she clenched tighter. Looking at her like that, pain and sorrow filled Hajime's heart. Thinking he had a hand in her misery, he cursed himself. What would he say now?

He took a deep breath. He had to try again. he has to get through to her somehow, and he's not leaving until he does. "That's not it. You did many fun things with everyone. Remember when Mahiru brought all the girls together for a party, and I came to hand the cooking book and watch you a for a bit before being kicked out? Remember all the fireworks me and Nekomaru lit the sky while several of us wore yukatas? Or that time when you, Hiyoko, Ibuki and I all mourned Mahiru together? Don't say you did nothing, because you certainly did! And everyone appreciates that!" Hajime put his all into this speech, as he was panting after that. Was he going to get through?

"And besides, the Monokuma countdown is almost finished with a few days left. No one would start any killing now!"

He shouldn't have said that.

"It's still possible!" She shot back at his face and he jumped back in surprise. "The countdown is still running, yes, but that also means the killing game is still going! If nobody makes any moves, Monokuma will present another motive! A-And then... I'll have to witness another dead body again. I'll have to investigate, again. I'll have to go through a trial and doubt my friends, again. And...I'll have to witness a horrifying, over-the-top execution. Again." Things weren't getting any better at all. She was terrified at the thought of things going even more sour, which was understandable. But to see her of all people crack down like this...

The substitute student looked away. Everything she said was true. There's really no knowing what's going to happen in the coming days. Nagito has been different ever since their last investigation. He was more aggressive, more antagonistic. He realized something: Nagito is the most dangerous one in the group. HE could start the killing again. HE could take everyone through this cycle again. Now that he thinks about it didn't Nagito incite Teruteru to commit murder in the first place...? Hajime shook his head, as it's not the time to think about the lucky student and his crazy antics. There was something much more important happening right now, and that's talking to Chiaki, which was much harder than he thought.

"I-I'm useless, a-another killing could happen soon, a-and.." She continued, her voice breaking down. "Wh-What kind of...?" Hajime put his hand on her back, _She's trembling..._ He thought. When he was speaking with a fellow classmate of his, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, he said that Hajime is pretty good at getting people to open up about their past, and to help them with their problems. He suggested he could be the 'Ultimate Counselor' or something. Whether that was true or not, it didn't seem to be working with Chiaki, and that was _very_ worrying.

He reached for her hood. "...The best kind of friend, that's what."

"Stop saying that!" She cried and shook him off. "Stop trying to-!"

"Everybody makes mistakes, big or small, no matter how they are as a person. I'm not saying that you shouldn't be sad, but... It's okay. It's completely normal, and okay, to be sad at a time like this." Hajime said in a soft voice, slowly pulling her kitty hood off. "You belong here, Chiaki. You belong around everyone. You're nice, kind, annoyingly sleepy at times, but always willing to help and spend time with everyone. You're even nice to Nagito, who, almost everybody doesn't like to be near him. You always kept a cool head, and helped a lot with investigations and class trials. There are many different and colorful personalities here, and yet you... You're the nicest one around." He looked away, blushing slightly.

Chiaki looked at Hajime for a bit, tears still falling, then back at the sea. _Looks like it didn't work..._ Hajime thought. After his last-ditch effort didn't work, he ran out of ideas. He said what he had to say, and there was nothing else left.

"You...definetly belong...with the rest of them."

Chiaki noticed his voice going soft, and she looked at him concerned. He was defeated. Looking away, with a pained expression on his face. He looked like he wanted to leave, but he didn't. She wiped her tears, though they didn't stop, and asked if it's about him finding out he's a reserve course student. Hajime did not answer. She, Nagito, and Hajime were the only ones in the group to learn about his talent -or lack thereof- back in the Funhouse during the investigation, courtesy of Nagito. Sighing, he responded:

"You all have such amazing talents. You have very wild personalities, and you're all so different and eccentric. Nothing like...me. I'm just a boring, unremarkable, talentless, unconfident classmat- no, I'm not even your classmate. I'm not one of you guys." This self-depreciation was hard on him, and it shows. It's like he's purpously putting himself down, to think less of himself, because he's not proud of himself. "I'm not...good enough to be with all of you. And this is different from Nagito. If anything, I'm the one who doesn't belong here."

Between her sniffing and slight hiccups, the gamer could feel the talentless student's sorrow, and she empathizes with him, about how different they are to the others. However, where he was coming from was different from hers. Wiping her tears again, it was her turn to console her friend. "That's not true." Her friend didn't respond. "You may not have a talent, but that's not the important thing...I-I think."

"...And what would be more important than talent?"

"It's...the time we all spend together, the memories we make, and the friendships we build. Hey, didn't you promise Fuyuhiko that you would tell everyone that you're a reserve course student?" Hajime winced. "What do you think the others would say when they learn the truth? Do you think they'd hate you? Shun you forever? Hunt you down? Do you think someone like Sonia or Akane would turn you away?" Hajime didn't answer. "...Do you think I'd stop playing games with you if I found out then?"

"..."

"If they didn't support you, they wouldn't really be called friends, would they? I can't imagine any of these people rooting against you."

"...At this point, there's no turning back, is there?"

"No, there isn't. You belong with them, Hajime. You belong with everyone else." Chiaki could tell that there was still something bothering him.

"I-...It's funny really. Even until now, I still can't believe it. That I'm just some talentless reserve course student who paid their way into Hopes Peak instead of being chosen for something I excelled at. I feel like a fraud, wandering around in a place I don't belong, pretending to be someone special. I...I hate this...so, so much." His words carried a very heavy weight on himself.

"You're scared, aren't you? But it's okay." She reassured him. "You'll feel a lot better when you have friends who still trust you...and believe in you."

Hajime paused. He was scared of rejection from his friends. What if they don't take it well? What if they don't believe in him? Kazuichi spent the past three days doubting Hajime in the Funhouse, and having to go through that again was not at _all_ needed. _Would he get back to doubting me?_ But that's not all. He was also scared of himself. Him telling everyone the news would be like accepting his status as an unwanted fraud between everyone else. _I don't want to be like that! I don't want to believe...that I'm not-!_

"Don't worry Hajime, I'll be right behind you." Hajime looked to his side and saw a smile trying to suppress it's owner's tears. Her warm smile warming the boy's face. "If Kazuichi, or anybody has an objection, I'll be right there to support you. I promise."

"You..." He looked at her with his cheeks reddening. His heartbeat was speeding up, an he was having other warm feelings in his chest. But, Chiaki begun to doubt. What good would she really be to Hajime? She could support him, but, like with the others, that might lead to...

Upon realization, she widened her eyes at this possibility. She stared forward, tears flowing again. "Huh?" The talentless student looked over and saw her staring into space. "Chiaki?"

She didn't answer. Countless possibilities ran through her head, from the number of students, to areas, to weapons, to past victims and executions. She wouldn't normally think about this stuff. But this time, she did, and it was adding to the confusion. She saw him getting betrayed by Sonia, Akane losing her mind at him, Fuyuhiko provoked with a certain not-a-tool, Kazuichi distrusting him, or attacking him in fear, or just accidentally. Nagito...too many ways to count. Even her. Even she could-!

"Chiaki!"

She snapped back to reality with Hajime checking up on her, his face full of worry. "Are you okay? You were breathing too fast." Indeed, her heart was racing, her chest rising up and down at a faster rate, and her breath felt short. Tears trickling down her frightened face. She blinked at Hajime. When she did, his face was covered in blood that seemed to be coming from his head. His eyes were a crimson red, the 'stop' symbols in them resembled target reticles found in an FPS. His face, was the face of a man _bored to death_. She quickly blinked again, to find that it was all just a freaky illusion, a weird error on her part. And that _really_ terrified her.

"What's wrong, Chiaki?" He fixed himself in front of her so he's directly looking his friend. He was really worried. I mean, after her speech all about supporting him, she suddenly turns away and starts hyperventilating heavily. "You were in a trance all of a sudden, and it looked really bad. What were thinking about?" He asked in a soft and supporting tone.

"Leave me alone!" She snapped, startling Hajime. There's no way she could tell him that she was counting all the different ways he could be killed, now could she? "Just stop already! Stop interacting with me! Stop getting closer to me! _Please..._ " The tears were flowing hard, the pain in her chest was growing, and yet her loud cries did not drown out her thoughts. Nothing was right in her world.

_Why?_ She thought in agonizing heartbreak. _Why, why, why? Why does he have to be so close to me? Anyone who does, just ends up_ _dying!_ She cried, ignoring Hajime's concern. _Just Why?!_ _..._ _He's going to die... He's going to die a-and I.... I-I 'm gonna-!_

Hug.

...

"...Huh?"

She felt things wrapping around her from the side. They were strong, well-built, and warm. They were holding her tightly, but not too tightly. They were rather gentle. She opened her eyes and found Hajime on her right. He softly whispered, "...You were thinking about my death, weren't you?" She didn't know what to say. "I figured. Talking about my well-being after blaming yourself earlier about our friends' death. It's like something out of a class trial, you know?" She let out a soft whimper. Errors upon errors filling her brain from the heavy mix of emotions she's feeling right now. From fear from the future, to the immense sadness for the possible outcomes, to anger and hate to herself, joy, embarrasment, and much, much more.

"It's okay, Chiaki. As long as we do our best, I won't die. I won't let anybody kill me, not even you." He chuckled slightly. How can he chuckle at a time like this? "I'll protect you, until the very end." Another one. Another phrase to get her emotions flaring hotter. "I'll protect everyone, and even Nagito too. I'll never let you down, let alone make you cry again. That's a promise." Her feelings intensified even further. It was just too much. Without saying another word, she let it out. She cried, and cried, and cried, as loud as she could in Hajime's embrace, finally letting all these bottled up emotions loose. All of them, from the first time they met, the first murder, until now. All the while desperately clinging onto him. This was so...uncharacteristic of her. This whole night, she wasn't herself at all. It's like, she became a different Chiaki over this one long night, as Hajime noted. Eventually, after what seemed like forever (not like he minded,) Chiaki's cries finally calmed down, and she had a few moments to regain her composure. She felt very relieved after all that. She herself felt like a completely different person. She wiped her tears one last time.

"Thank you, Hajime. I really needed that" She giggled.

"I'm glad," Hajime smiled. Looking at her, all happy and cute, made his heart flutter a little. He then took a deep breath "I just want you to know, that you're not alone in this, either. Not just being in the killing game, but also about the choices we made."

She tilted her head. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"As I said, you're not the only at fault here. Even I could've possibly saved our friends if I did things differently, so..." He patted Chiaki's head, her cheeks growing red at this simple gesture. She was surprised, but didn't mind it at all. "Why don't we take it together?"

"Take what together? The fault? And do you think that could help?" She asked, and Hajime nodded. Sitting beside her, he looked back at the blue ocean, it's waves hitting the edge of the beach, weaving in and out.

"By sharing our pain with each other, it becomes lighter, and easier to take on. It's like..." He thought of something. "Playing a co-op game together would make the task easier to complete... And more fun to play through, right?" He delivered the analogy with a smile, both to try and impress her, and to get the point across better. As he thought, he got a giggle from her. Chiaki of course, really liked that, and she felt some of these strange, fuzzy emotions resurfacing again when she blushed again. When they did, all the negative emotions were overshadowed by the positive. These feelings especially were still somewhat strange to her but with what little experience she had in dating sims, she read these emotions being described in the games. Though she initially just saw them as 'text in a game' and nothing more, she was slowly starting to believe that she was experiencing them in one way or another.

"So, does it feel better to know that you're not the only one, uhm, suffering?" Chiaki still felt...somewhat conflicted to say the least. She wasn't alone, is what Hajime was saying. That she can deal with her loss, with _their_ shortcomings, together, because there was someone else by her side to share their bad companionship together. At the same time, is it really okay for him to hold such a big burden, much bigger than him, like that? Wouldn't he crack like she did?

_No,_ she thought _He wouldn't. He's not that type._

She smiled warmly, and looked him straight in his eyes . It was the most genuine, most heartfelt smile Hajime had seen from her. Both of their eyes sparkling, seemingly glowing, like the countless stars above. Chiaki's eyes were kind and soft, and Hajime's eyes in particular were unwavering and powerful. Both Their eyes shared one ther trait: They were both full of hope. "Yeah, it does. I'm sure of it." The gamer answered. Looking into her eyes, his heartbeat sped up a little, his cheeks reddening, before they settled into their place. Chiaki felt the same too.

The protagonist suddenly broke away, snickering to himself. "What?" The trial pointman pouted.

"I-It's nothing, it's just... I'm happy you're feeling better now, that's all." He now had a smile on his face, as if the somber mood from before dropped on it's head. "Really glad to have you back, Chiaki."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad, too. I'm really happy that I managed to save you back there from certain death." She didn't like the thought of Hajime rotting in the Final Dead Room solving its puzzle, just to play russian roulette if he did, somehow. "After all that's happened, that's my proudest achievement. Yeah, I'm really, really happy!"

While he too wouldn't like to find him in that situation he had to admit, "I guess it all worked out in the end, huh?"

"Mhm!" She nodded cheerfully. This cheeriness was only seen when the two would hang out at different places from the supermarket, to the farm, even a dusty storage room, and the gamer would start talking about her games during conversations. He couldn't help but find it cute and reassuring, considering their current predicament in a killing game. It was a nice change of pace. "Hey, so, now that we're-" She excitedly picked her handheld, but yawned mid-sentence dropping it back, and rubbed her eyes. "Aw, man...not now."

"...Yeah, you're back alright." He sighed, with a smile.

"I was gonna ask to play a game with you, but my mind decided to quit my game, and return me back to re-eaaaaa-lity..." She yawned again, drooling a little, but she wiped it with her sleeve. Hajime just smiled sheepishly. Chiaki put her handheld back in her backpack with some help from Hajime. Then she leaned against him, and he let a small yelp from his place, his face very red, and his heart beating faster. Surprising, considering what he did to Chiaki earlier. Looks like he returned to his senses, too.

"H-Hey, what are you-!"

"I don't know. I'm just tired..."She said lazily. Yawning again, she cuddled even closer to the boy, half asleep. The protagonist stiffened, forgetting he existed for a second. He didn't know what to do. Or even what to feel. Or how to breath.

"I-I don't think sleeping here is very...safe. O-Or, uh..." He stuttered some more. "C-Come on, it's pretty late. We should hurry back to our rooms before Monokuma starts scolding us, and get some good night's sleep." Now that he thinks about it, neither Monokuma or Monomi appeared to scold the two for being up so late. He shook his head, as it's not the time to think about that. He helped himself and the drowsy gamer back on her wobbly feet. She stumbled a bit and fell into Hajime's chest, to his surprise, and they both quickly wrapped their arms around each other to keep the girl from falling. His heart was beating fast, but not as fast as he thought.

"U-Um? A-Are you sure you can walk home?" The boy almost forgot he could talk for a moment, his embarrassment going off the charts. For a second, he thought Chiaki was keeping her grip for a _little_ too long before letting go.

"I'm fine..." She reluctantly let go, and started...wobbling ahead. Hajime quickly caught up to her. "I do this...all the time." But truthfully, she couldn't. She was WAAAY past her bedtime, and was also emotionally drained, so she had a hard time keeping herself standing straight. Then, she bumped into something. She lazily looked up. "...Huh?"

The tall being in front of her was Hajime, looking forward with his back facing Chiaki. His cheeks were slightly red, but eyes were determined. He crouched down. "Hold on," He ordered. Still drowsy, the gamer followed his words and put her arms around the talentless student's neck, then let her weight fall on him. He held her legs then stood up, carrying her on his back, and hunched slightly forward, and her head dropping on his left shoulder. She was slightly heavier than he thought, though he assessed that the extra weight was her backpack. Taking a deep breath, he begun to walk away from the beach.

Chiaki opened her eyes slightly. Looking over his shoulder, to find that Hajime was carrying her on his back, and was going to take her all the way back to her home. She looked up at the starry sky, listening to the waves hitting the shore. Snuggling herself towards his neck, she tightened he arms, and her carrier noticed. She felt something...special. It was like how she felt earlier when he said those nice words, and when she looked into his hopeful eyes. But this time, it was stronger. This time, she felt _she_ was special.

"...Hey, Hajime?"

"Yeah?"

"I think... You could play dating sims...better than me. Yeah. Definitely."

"...And, that's a good thing, right?"

"..."

Her arms rested, and Hajime just smiled. He was too tired to think, or to react to things. But those words from Chiaki probably meant something important, which made him eager to get back home and rest. Not just for himself, but also for Chiaki. To put her in a safe place, away from any danger that could befall her (as no ball of energy like Ibuki would be around to break any locks like last time, though he didn't think about that.) He felt a strong need to protect her and keep her safe, no matter what. It was something he never felt about anything else in his life. She was...special to him. He found it funny that this night, at the end of these horribly agonizing set of days ended in a surprisingly nice and peaceful manner. The complete opposite of what he'd experience before. It ended in a...'Chiaki' sort of way, as he'd put it.

But why would he put it that way? It didn't matter. At the moment.

"Don't ever forget about me. No matter what, okay?" A soft whisper reached his ear. "I'd never forget. Never ever."

He paused. He glanced to his side, but soft, cute snoring was all he heard. There was also some drool on his shoulder, but he didn't mind. Hajime sighed. He looked up and smiled at sky. "See you tomorrow, Chiaki." With determination in his eyes, he moved on, completly missing the stuffed animal that was hiding out of sight and giggling to itself.

"Awww!" Monomi squealed. The half-white-Half-Pink stuffed rabbit was practically jumping with joy, as imaginary flowers bloomed around her. "I'm so happy that Chiaki has made some really great friends!" She went to the yellow camera that was set on the beach, faced it the right way, then excitedly pressed her face onto it. "I saw Chiaki first when I was doing my usual night patrols (and to prepare for the final monobeast!) and wanted to talk to her, but Hajime came out of nowhere and took my place! But I wasn't mad at all, so I went to hiding to see how it would play out, and it went much better than I expected! I wanted to jump in a few times, but I stopped myself to see how much Hajime could go. It almost made my heart burst from how wholesome it was!"

She squealed again. She looked at the camera and puffed her chest out. "Hmph! Let this be a lesson for all you outsiders as well! A special guest episode brought to you by two of our lovely students! If you have friends behind your backs, no misery would be able to shake you up! Love! Love!" She waved after her lesson before happily hopping away somewhere and checking her uh...diaper? Nobody knows, really. Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it for my first (eh) story, huh? I was thinking about Hajime/Chiaki interactions when I randomly remembered that one piggy-back scene from Your Lie in April (You know the one) so I thought: "Perfect"
> 
> Edit: Added a liitle something extra, no big deal.


End file.
